El Gesto de Mi Hermana Menor
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Un gesto de amor y de amistad es lo que lleva a la felicidad en uno mismo, esto es lo que aprendió Byakuya Kuchiki al ver eso en su hermana menor. MAL SUMMARY


**El Gesto de Mi Hermana Menor**

Hola, holitas minna-san.

Primero que nada FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD mis queridos lectores.

Bueno, esto es lo siguiente. Estaba revisando el FACEBOOK, y una amiga público un mensaje que me gusto, se titula MI HERMANA MENOR. Está muy bonita la historia, como ahora se las voy a relatar en este fic; solamente que tuve que añadirle otras cosas que NADA QUE VER con el mensaje que vi.

Otra cosa más, lamenta si me he tardado mucho en publicar mis otros fics como "LOOK AT ME", "CONOCIENDO A LA PRIMA ALEXIS", "SLEEPING BEAUTY" y OTROS MÁS…

Bueno mis queridos lectores ya no les quito su tiempo, que disfruten de su lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Byakuya's Pov:

Me encontraba en mi habitación estudiando para mi último examen de caligrafía japonesa antigua, cuando de pronto escuche unos leves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. No le preste atención alguna, aún tenía mí vista en el libro de caligrafía antigua mientras escribía con sumo cuidado con el pincel, que tenía tinta negra, sobre el papiro. Nuevamente escuche los golpes que ahora éstos eran más sonoros. Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio y de irritación. Deje a un lado el pincel sobre el soporte de madera mientras me masajeaba la fuente de mi nariz.

– Adelante. – dije en un tono cansado pero tranquilo.

– Lamento interrumpirte nii-sama. – escuche la voz de mi hermana pequeña de 7 años; Rukia.

– Rukia sabes perfectamente que no debes molestarme cuando estoy estudiando. – le dije en un tono serio y calmado, mientras la miraba con algo de seriedad.

– L-Lo s-siento nii-sama. – pude notar el nerviosismo en la voz de mi hermana, mientras notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – No era mi intención interrumpirte en tus estudios.

– ¿Qué es lo quieres Rukia? – le pregunte sin emoción.

– Umm… e-etto… n-nii-sama de casualidad tendremos un libro de señas. – arquee una ceja.

– ¿Un libro de lenguaje de señas? – vi a Rukia asentir.

– Si, un libro de lenguaje de señas.

– No creo que tengamos uno de esos. – escuche a Rukia pronunciar un "ah" en un tono de… ¿Desilusión? – ¿Para qué querrías tener ese tipo de libros Rukia? – no quería escucharme curioso, pero al parecer mi hermana sabía muy bien lo que dije.

– Ah!, es que en mi clase se integró un niño nuevo pero él no se puede comunicar como nosotros, solamente con sus manos. – pude notar un deje de tristeza en la voz de mi hermana pequeña. – Es que… quiero aprender su lenguaje para así poder comunicarme con él, y también para ser su amiga.

En ese momento no pude evitar sonreírle a mi hermana pequeña, me levante de mi asiento mientras me dirigí a ella. Me arrodille para quedar en su estatura para después acariciarle su cabeza. Es lo que siempre me agrado de ella, de mi pequeña hermana, ella había sacado lo generoso y lo bondadoso por parte de mi padre. Rukia me observo, con aquella mirada curiosa e inocente, deje escapar un suspiro y le dije en un tono cariñoso y tranquilo.

– Tal vez no tengamos ese tipo de libros de comunicaciones de señas, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos comprar uno, Rukia. – pude ver un brillo en la mirada de mi hermana pequeña junto con una sonrisa de felicidad. – Anda, vayamos a comprar unos cuantos libros, imouto.

– Pero… nii-sama, tienes que estudiar para tu último examen de caligrafía. – mire a mi hermana pequeña, le dedique una sonrisa cálida y noble, y después le dije.

– Tengo todo el fin de semana para estudiar, Rukia.

Eso sucedió hace 15 años, lo recuerdo perfecta bien, desde el momento en que mi hermana pequeña comenzó a practicar el lenguaje de señas se convirtió en la mejor amiga de aquel niño de cabellos naranjas. Y ahora la veo a un lado de ese chico, usando el vestido que alguna vez había sido de nuestra madre; y también dándole el "si", en aquel lenguaje de señas, a su marido. Ese fue el primer gesto de amor y de amistad que vi en Rukia, mi hermana pequeña, y espero que ella siga haciendo así y también a sus futuros descendientes.

* * *

Lo sé es muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado este ONE-SHOT.

Acepto cualquier comentario, crítica, abucheo o lo que quieran darme.

Que pasen un FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN con sus familias, sus amigos y con aquellas personas que tienen en su vida.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire


End file.
